A rearview mirror, as a very important assistant safety device for a vehicle driver, has a function of viewing rear traffic conditions. However, when a driver drives a vehicle in the night, a shining from headlights of a rear vehicle may cause an extensive reflection, cause a dazzle to the driver, and impact safe driving. Therefore, there is a need to develop a rearview mirror with an anti-glare function.